The Last Dance
by r0en
Summary: They've all grown up and its their final year in the academy. Natsume tries to hide his feelings towards Mikan for Ruka's sake but some things cant be helped. MikanXNatsume RukaXHotaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Dont sue me coz' i dont have any money. nyahahaha

* * *

**Introduction**

"Natsume!" Mikan cried out. The rain poured from the sky as Mikan stood there in the middle of the school grounds with Natsume's back in-front of her.

"Leave me alone." Natsume said coldly without facing her. He started to run, his steps getting faster and faster. He continued to run until Mikan's voice died in the background.

It took a few minutes until he stopped running. He coughed. His once strong body was now unable to endure the exhaustion. He began to look around the area where he found himself in. He was right about where "their tree" was located. Yes. It was their tree. The tree where they shared a few moment together, moments that are very dear to his heart.

He sat down on the damp grass and rested his head on his knees. He knew his body was cold yet somehow, he didn't feel anything except the pain of his broken heart. It was though the pain in his heart had made him numb to everything else. Slowly, he titled his head and rested it against the tree behind him. He closed his eyes, desperately trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Mikan.."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: like I said, I dont own Gakuen Alice so please dont sue. Wala akong pang tuition (i wont have money for tuition) if you do.

* * *

Day One 

It all started at breakfast. I was eating quietly with Ruka when Mikan came in the dining hall whining, followed by her best friend Hotaru and Yuu. It seemed to me that Hotaru woke up Mikan using one of her wacky inventions again. I kept my gaze at Mikan. Watching her rub that big lump on her thick head made me oddly happy inside.

"What are you looking at?" Ruka asked, I immediately turned away but it was too late. He has already spotted what had caught my attention earlier. Damn it.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Ruka said softly as he turned to me, his eyes showing a pang of jealousy he so desperately tries to hide. I sighed.

"Tell her what? She already knows she's stupid, I tell her that everyday" I said monotonously. I looked at him sternly and gave him my "don't-push-it" look. Damn you Ruka! Stop caring about me so much!

"You know what I mean Natsume, this will be our last school festival here" Ruka pushed. Crap. Why won't he just drop it! I was just about to open my mouth again when I heard a particular annoying voice near me.

"Hey you guys! Good morning!" Mikan said as she placed her tray of food on our table and sat down followed by Hotaru and Ruka. Oh great. This is just great. As if I haven't had enough trouble with Ruka's pushing.

"Hey Ruka what's wrong?" I heard Mikan ask. "Why are you looking so worked up? Did Natsume say something mean to you? Natsume you're so mean!"

Ruka opened his mouth so say something to defend me and assure her that it had nothing to do with me and that he was okay. Of course, Mikan didn't believe a word he said and continued to say crap about me, and right in-front of me too. I tried to block out her ramblings but her voice somehow breaks into my head like a drill, no matter how hard I concentrate. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and took my half-eaten tray of food.

"Natsume wait!" I heard Ruka call out. I told him I'll see him around and started walking away from the group

"Hey what's with him?" I heard Mikan say and then I heard something like a hard piece of machinery hitting a certain someone's stupid skull.

Ah, that feels so much better.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own the anime, nuff' said

Author's notes: i forgot to mention it during the first few chapters but the story is written through Natsume's POV. So what your reading is actually his thoughts and how he sees the situation. haha. if you dont understand it...im very sorry. its my first time to write a fanfiction so I'm crawling in the dark here.

* * *

Day 2: Caught in the act.. Well, almost. 

"Umm.. Natsume?"

Damn it. Can't I get a moment's peace around this god-forsaken place! Geez, how'd the hell did she find me here anyway? Oh yeah. I remember now, she and I once sat under this tree once when she got mad at the special ability class. Of all the trees to sleep under today you had to pick this one. Nice work natsume.

"Natsume, I know you're awake" I felt her kneel beside my still body, with my head covered by my favorite comic book hiding my wide-awake eyes. Hn, if she knows I'm awake, she must know that I want to be left alone right? Oh well, I might as well get it over with.

"What do you want?" She instantly grabbed the comic book on top of my face, revealing my very annoyed expression. I sighed and sat up, looking at her face to face.

"Look Natsume, I just want to apologize for yesterday morning. It was wrong for me to say those things to you". I noticed that she looked like she was forced to say that and judging from the band-aids on her face, she probably was. Either way, I think she already gets the point and she's somehow sincere. But that wont keep me from rubbing it in.

"So someone finally knocked some sense into that thick head of yours huh little girl? Didn't anybody tell you that accusing people and saying crap about them in-front of their face is rude?" I took no liberty of hiding my enjoyment of verbally tormenting her. She lowered her head. Which is very unlike her. Suddenly, I heard sobbing. She was starting to cry. Oh crap.

"I know," she said as she kept her head down, I don't know why though. I've seen her cry lots of times before. But this time, it seemed different.

"I was wrong..And I probably hurt your feelings..I'm really sorry Natsume.. Please forgive me.." she said in-between sobs. I felt my heart ache and an urge I've felt so many times before. And before I knew it, I reached out and gently placed my index finger under her chin, slowly titling her head to see her eyes brimming with tears.

I couldn't help it. I gently held her head with both my hands and brushed the tears from her eyes with my thumb. I don't know if it's because of her crying or because of me but her cheeks became pink and I felt my own face blush as well. I studied her face, there was a mixture of emotions in her eyes but I noticed that even if her face is stained with tears, she looked beautiful. Arggh, damn it Natsume! Get a hold of yourself!

"Stop crying.. Save your tears for someone else" I said in a somewhat comforting tone. I slowly removed my hands from her head and lay back down on the grass under the tree. It took her a while to get a hold of herself. After a few moments, I heard her ask if she could sit under the tree with me. I grunted and kept my gaze up in the sky. I felt her lie down a few inches beside me. She kept quiet for a while. Then, she broke the silence.

"You know, when you left the cafeteria, I got such a sermon from Hotaru" she began. I made another grunting noise, seemingly asking her to go on.

"She told me that I was very rude and if my grandfather saw the way I acted, he would have been very disappointed in me." I heard her say. Hmm..So that's why she was so upset. That grandfather of hers means the world to her and with those words coming out of her beloved best friend's mouth, she was bound to cry like that.

I kind of felt guilty for rubbing it in so I turned to my side to face her and say something somewhat comforting to her when I found my face so close to her's out noses are only centimeters apart. It seems that she lay down facing me from the start. We were so close; I could see my reflection in her eyes. Those eyes of hers, they were so full of life unlike mine. Every time I look into her eyes, I feel like every barrier I've made to keep people out dissolves.

I noticed she was really blushing now and so was I, but I didn't care. She was so close; I could feel the warmth of her body next to mine. I couldn't stop myself anymore. All those times, those days of hiding my feelings are all coming to an end. I felt myself drawn to her, to her lips to be exact. And to my surprise, she was moving towards me as well. We were like the opposite sides of the magnet being drawn closer together. Slowly, steadily, I felt my heart pounding harder with each second and I could have sworn I felt her heart beating fast as swell.

Just when our lips were only millimeters apart, I heard Ruka's voice calling me from a distance. Instantly, we pulled away from each other, our faces blushing furiously. Ruka's voice startled both us of and got us both back to our senses. Damn that Ruka! Mikan was trying to say something but she was stuttering, I turned around to see Ruka standing next to me, his face was a mixture of shock, confusion and maybe, jealousy.

"What are you two doing here?" Ruka said calmly, effectively hiding his jealousy with his sweet and calm voice. I turned to see what Mikan would answer but she just looked down mumbling something I doubt anyone could understand. I turned to Ruka again.

"Hn. Nothing" I answered coolly. I stood up and started walking away. The same way I always do to avoid these kinds of confrontations. Mikan was yelling for me to stop but I just ignored her. I have to put an end to these feelings. I can't hurt Ruka like this. Not after all he has done for me.

"Oh Natsume.."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i dont own Alice Academy, if i did. Youichi would be my son and Mr. Narumi would be my husband! nyahahaha

Mr. Narumi: hey!

but sadly, a girl can only dream.

notes and stuff: thanks for the people who gave me such wonderfull reviews. Seeing as its my first time to write a fanfic, i was shocked and also thrilled at the reviews given to me. thank you!thank you! thank you! may you good people be blessed with long lives and tons of money to spend on anime goodies!

anyweiz, here's Natsume's third Day..

* * *

Day three: Misunderstood

The school festival has officially started a few days ago. Of course, I was left out of the festival because of my ability so, I was left to wander around with Ruka whenever he was on a break from their attraction. Fortunately, due to Ruka's quiet nature, he didn't ask anything about what happened the other day and as for Mikan, well, she's being Mikan. So every time we are somewhat near to each other, she acts all funny. Although I think Hotaru knows that something happened though or rather didn't happen. She knows her best friend too well. Darn that Imai. She's too smart for her own good.

* * *

Today Ruka asked me to go to the Special Ability's attraction with him along with the others so we're all on our way there now. Of course, Sumire is with us and is all over me. It's annoying how these girls follow me around like a sick puppy but I guess its bearable. After all, Ruka deals with the same thing and plus, he gets to be followed around by animals as well. He he.

"What are you smirking around? Huh Natsume?" Ruka asked. Ruka was wearing one of those weird animal ears again. This time, its raccoon ears and he has raccoon markings on his face as well. I got to hand it to Mr. Narumi; his powers of persuasion are amazing. I pointed to the funny looking set of ears on his head and allowed that weird boy Yome to read my mind

"Natsume thinks your ears look weird" Yome said. Ruka blushed and said something about Narumi and their attraction but I didn't really listen much. Finally we arrived to the Special Ability-type's exhibit. As usual, it was an RPG-game based attraction. This time they were doing some kind of a treasure hunt challenge. Mikan is supposedly in-charge of this attraction. That stupid head, where does she get these ideas?

We were going through the crowd when I heard Mikan's voice pierce through the noisy crowd yelling Hotaru's name. Like a super robot, I watched her run through the crowd towards Hotaru at top speed. Of course, the ever-prepared Hotaru fired her baka gun and hit Mikan smack on the forehead. Hmm, I wonder if Hotaru will make me one of those?

"Welcome to our attraction you guys!" Mikan said out loud. She was dressed like a pirate-girl of course; her belly button is exposed for the world to see. I glanced at Ruka who was red as an apple. Although she still acts like a kid, her body shows that she's no longer that little girl I used to push around. The costume she's wearing reveals the curves that have been hiding under her school uniform. That idiot. She's making herself an easy prey for perverts!

"What's with the slutty outfit stupid head?" .I noticed that the people in the crowd instantly stopped what they were doing and were all watching us now.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" she bellowed. The crowd backed off. I saw Hotaru collecting bets from the people.

"You heard me, what are you deaf as well as stupid?" I should really stop now. But this is the only way I can talk to her. To make her realize that half of the men here are staring at her chest! Arrggh!

"Natsume! Don't talk to her like that!" Ruka said, stepping up in front of her, of course, she clung to him like glue and started making faces at me from behind him. The same way she used to do when we were grade-schoolers

Of course, I didn't continue. I knew Ruka well enough to stop whenever he tells me too. As always, Ruka became a hero in Mikan's eyes, even if he had those dumb ears on his head. Damn. Why do I even bother? I retreated to the back and returned to my silent mode. They all started talking about Mikan's attraction and that really got Mikan going. I just stared at them for a while until Ruka caught my eye. I guess he sensed my mood.

* * *

They all decided to try out the attraction. I really wasn't in the mood for it so I slipped out when no one was looking. No one would look for me anyway. Well, maybe Ruka but then again, he's got Mikan to fuss over. I went to my favorite spot for a quick nap and after half an hour or so I woke up. I figured they were done with the attraction by now so I went back there but I couldn't find them. I started wandering around.

Finally, I got to the Somatic ability-type's café where I saw Ruka ordering at the counter.

I was about to call out his name and walk towards him when I saw him carrying his order to a table for two people. He was with someone but I couldn't see clearly because someone was blocking my view but I could see Ruka's face very clearly. He looked so happy and he was slightly blushing too. Finally the person that was blocking my view moved. Damn. He was having a date with Mikan.

I decided to turn around and walk away before they get a chance to see me. Its weird, I've always wanted Ruka to be happy and I know he's happy when he's with her but still, I cant help but feel jealous. Argghh! Cut it out Natsume! This is Ruka's happiness! You saw how happy Ruka looked! You should be Happy for him Natsume! Yeah that's right! YOU ARE HAPPY FOR THEM!

Out of the blue I realized that I've been so busy talking to myself that I've been walking around the campus nonstop and it was already late. Hn. I guess I should go back now.

But then,.. who will I go back to?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i dont own Gakuen Alice. how many times must i tell you people that? although i wouldnt mind owning a certain Narumi-sensei..and bearing his child..nyahahahaha!

Mr. Narumi: geez..your weird..

author's notes: i would like to thank Ekmisao also known to me as Ate Erika for her useful comments and encouragement..you rock ate! oh yeah, if you guys are from the Philippines. Please buy a copy of OTAKUZINE Magazine. Support the anime magazine writen by anime fans, for anime fans! also, visit our forum at www.otakuzine-mag..com/forum/

with love, R0en

ps: keep the reviews coming :p

* * *

Day Four: An Unexpected visit

I'm not really in the mood to go out today so I stayed in my room to sleep. Ruka didn't look too convinced and kept telling me to go to the nurse's office if I felt sick. Geez, what's so strange with me staying in room to sleep? Its almost lunch now. I'm not really hungry so I decided to clean my room. Its not like I have anything better to do.

I was in the middle of cleaning out some drawers when I heard someone knock on the door. Strange. Most of the time, Ruka just knocks once and then comes in. I went towards the door and opened it and to my surprise, it was Mikan with a tray of food for lunch.

"Hi, can I come in?" Mikan said happily but with a tinge of uneasiness. Hn. I wonder why..

I took the tray off her hands and she followed me into the room, closing the door behind her. I placed the tray on a table and drew out a chair for her. She sat down while I got back to cleaning out my closet.

"I heard you were sick" Mikan said uneasily. Damn, that girl needs to relax more.

"Who told you that?" I replied without looking up from the pile of shirts I was folding.

"Ruka.."

"It figures.."

"So.. Umm…are you sick?" she asked.

"No. I just wasn't in the mood to go out." I replied, still folding some shirts

"Umm.. Natsume?" she said softly. This time I started putting pants on the hangers.

"yeah?"

"Why did you disappear yesterday?" she asked gently. Hmm.. I was wrong. Someone DID notice.

"I was getting bored," I said simply.

"Oh.. Umm.. Natsume?"

"What?" I said grumpily. Damn it woman! How many questions do you have!

"The food is getting cold"

This time, I looked up at her from the closet. She was smiling at me. I sighed as I placed down the pieces of clothes I was arranging and went to the cupboard to get some plates and some utensils. Mikan stood up to get some canned juice from my mini-fridge. After the table was set, I sat down with her and we both started eating the food she brought. It was fried chicken and mashed potatoes from the restaurant at central town.

We ate silently. A couple of times I noticed that she was eyeing an old photo album that was on top of my desk. I decided to ignore it, she should learn to mind her own business. After a while, she's still eyeing that old thing. I might was well let her look at it. I stood up and got it.

"You want to look at this?" I asked

She looked shocked. She mumbled out what seemed to be a yes to I walked towards her and handed it over. Immediately, she started flipping through the pages like a little girl going through a storybook

"Wow Natsume! These are pictures of you when you were a still a kid!" she said excitedly. She kept looking at every page, commenting on how cute I was and how funny I looked when I was still a kid. I just looked at her while she went on. Slightly amused by her reactions.

"Yknow, I can never understand you". "Sometimes your so mean to me that you make me want to hurt you very badly, and sometimes, you treat me nicely. Why is that?" she asked, looking me straight in the eye. I could see confusion in her eyes, that and maybe, something else.

"Hn. I don't know what your talking about.. Little girl" Damn it Mikan! don't bring this up again. Why? Why do you insist on understanding me, even if I told you so many times to stay away?

"You know what I mean Natsume, why won't you show me who you really are?" she insisted. Damn it. Why can't you understand? Ruka loves you and I.. I can't.

"I think you should leave now. Thanks for the food" I looked at her straight in the eye coldly, half expecting that she'd put up some sort of fight to make me tell her but she didn't. Instead, she stood up and handed the photo album back to me.

"Keep it. I don't have any use for that anymore" kept that.. And take every feeling I have for you with it.

She walked towards the door and out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I headed towards my bed and lay there. Convincing myself that she and Ruka belong together. That these feelings I have for her mean nothing compared to Ruka's happiness, that I'd be happier seeing those two end up together.

I feel like crap.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: why! why must you people make me say this painful fact over and over again! i dont own Gakuen Alice! happy!

Mikan: hey lady..your weird.. beh!

me: shut up you little polka dot print girl! buy some REAL underwear!

Mikan: waaaahh! runs off crying

Notes and stuff: I just watched the final episode of Gakuen Alice (alice academy) on Animax. It made me cry. It's so touching how much Mikan loves Hotaru and also, Natsume showed a side of himself I could only dream existed! waittago Natsume! oh yeah, My Narumi-sensei baby got hurt. awww

Narumi: psycho!

anyway, on with the fic! thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

Day 5: Surprise..surprise..

I was walking around the classrooms, trying to find a place where I could read my comics. I decided to head to my old grade school classroom since all the grades school kids were all probably having fun at the festivities. I was about to open the door when I heard Ruka and Mikan's voice inside. I tried to understand what they were saying but their voices were too hushed to be heard from afar. Like the expert that I am, I gently opened the door a little to be able to hear them more efficiently.

I took a small peek through the gap that I made and my eyes widened with shocked. Ruka was in the arms of Mikan. I felt my heart get crushed into a thousand pieces by just watching them like that. Suddenly, I felt a hand push me from behind. I fell and burst the door wide open in the process. Just when I was about to hit the floor, I caught a glimpse of a robotic hand scurrying away. DAMN YOU HOTARU YOU ROBOT FREAK!

I stood up immediately and looked up at the two. There was shock written all over their faces.

"Natsume!" Ruka said quickly as the two broke apart. I noticed became pale and Mikan's eyes were starting to be filled with tears. My heart fell so much pain. I was feeling so many negative feelings all at once. I could feel that I was about to say something rude and stupid again, I tried to stop myself but it was driving me crazy.

"Whoops, what do we have here? Is this were all the magic happens Ruka?" I knew that by saying that, I had already gone too far. I could see anger growing in Ruka's eyes but this time. I couldn't stop.

"Natsume.. Its not what you think.." Mikan began but I was hardly paying attention.

" Why don't you two get a room little girl? Or maybe you like it when people can barge in on your trysts"

Ruka was already about to punch me and I had no intention of defending myself when Mikan stopped Ruka by grabbing his arm. The tears falling from her eyes were falling hard now but her eyes still looked strong. I could tell she's had enough.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she bellowed. I was just about to answer but she yelled again.

"Why do you keep doing this to me! Why do you insist on treating me like dirt when you very well have the capability to treat me otherwise! What did I ever do to you! ever since we were grade schoolers you've always treated me like this! WHY!"

"You wouldn't understand" take my word for it Mikan, you really wouldnt so stop bugging me about it!

"Try me! Tell me why! Why do you do this to me! " She shot back

" Because if you haven't noticed it by now, I love you!" Oh crap. Did I just say that out loud! crap! crap! crap! what a time to loose youself Natsume! how could you have said that! Idiot! idiot! IDIOT!

There was silence between the three of us that seemed to last forever. I kept my head lowered, unable to look at them, to look at her. What the hell came over me! How the hell can I do this to Ruka! Natsume you're an idiot! Damn it I hate myself! I couldn't take the silence anymore. With one swift move, I ran out the door.

I ran outside to the school grounds, which was drenched due to the pouring rain. When I had reached the middle part of the grounds I dropped to my knees and pounded the muddy earth with my fists.

I kept hitting the ground hard. Allowing my anger to be released with every punch then I suddenly sensed someone there. I turned my head to see Mikan, getting soaked fast. I looked away from her and stood up, my back facing her

"Natsume!" she cried out. But I couldn't bring myself to face her.

"Leave me alone Mikan" I said coldly, I started to run. I ran and ran as fast as I can. I needed to get away because it hurt me too much, so much that I wanted to die at that very moment. I couldn't stand it any longer.

I'm sorry..Ruka


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I dont own it. Never will. But I can dream..can't it?

author's notes and stuff: sorry for the late update..my wrist is hurting like hell which makes it diffucult for me to type..anyway, ideleted thechapter 7 i uploaded earlier..coz..it kinda sucked..but i replaced it..i hope you guysenjoy yourselves and please..review!

* * *

Chapter 7

I opened my eyes again and I was surprised to find Ruka standing over me. How the hell did he find me? I looked up to see a Robin chirping right above him. Hn, it Figures. Curse that pheromone of his.

"you had a long nap. 5 hours in fact" he said

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be dancing the last dance with Mikan" I said coldly. I avoided the stern look he was giving me. I know I shouldn't be acting like this but somehow, I couldn't bring myself to hide it.

" It wasn't what you thought it was" I heard Ruka say.

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped I started to get up when Ruka swiftly got to his feet and grabbed my shoulder, pushing me back. I was about to retaliate when I heard Ruka whisper something.

"What!" I asked

"I said, I told her how I felt about her!" Ruka snapped. My eyes widened. It seemed Ruka noticed my shock but he went just on.

"Yeah that's right Natsume! What you saw just an act of pity! She loves you! She loved you ever since you first called her by her name back when we were still in grade school and you! How could you hurt like that!" Ruka said enraged.

I stared at Ruka, looking for any sign that he was lying. Yes. He had to be lying because if he wasn't it would mean that. No. It can't be.

"Natsume.. she knows.." Ruka said gently

We just stayed silent for a while, mainly because of me. I could feel Ruka waiting for me to say something but I didn't know what to say. No nasty comments, no rude remarks. Nothing. Ruka sat beside me under the tree and waited patiently. Finally, I decided to ask.

"How did she react?"

Ruka turned to me and smiled. But there was something different with his smile. It felt like a smile of resignation.

"Well.. at first I wasn't planning on confessing yet.. I just wanted to ask her if I could be her last dance.. but when I asked her.. she said no.."

What? Did he just say Mikan declined? But why? Why would he do that? Ruka laughed. I guess he could see the surprise in my face.

"As it turns out.. She wants a certain someone to be her last dance.."

Huh? What? Now, I'm really confused. I just stared at Ruka who seemed amused by my facial reactions.

"She said, he's the only guy she wants to have the last dance with.. And she's always wanted to dance with him ever since he called her by her name when they were in grade school.." he said. He was grinning now.

Now I'm really confused. Who the hell was he talking about? That creep Tsubasa? No. It can't be him because he's with Misaki and he's already a graduate! Mr. Narumi perhaps? Nope, he's too old and he's more of a father figure to her.. So then, who!

"Don't you remember Natsume?.. that night in the woods.." he said softly.

That night.. in the woods?..yeah.. I remember now.. but that would mean.. No way. I looked at Ruka who seemed to know that what I've figured out. He smiled.

"me?" I blurted out. Ruka nodded. But why? Why me, After how I've been treating her in the past? And what about Ruka? I cant do that to Ruka!

" Stop thinking about my feelings Natsume. It's about time you had a shot in happiness" he said.

"But it cant be.. You guys went out just the other day!" I replied. Still feeling the shock run through my veins.

This time, Ruka began to laugh hard. Damn, I can never figure out what runs through that guy's head, After a few moments he finally calmed down and explained the reason for his laughter.

"that wasn't a date Natsume. We were just hungry because when you disappeared after we went to Mikan's attraction, Mikan got worried so she and I looked for you the whole afternoon". He said calmly. Everything began to make sense now. That's why she went to my room the next day. She was worried about me.

"Look Natsume, Mikan wants that last dance so get up and go to her!" he said enthusiastically. He stood up and reached for my hand. I hesitated at first but I could see in Ruka's eyes that he was really sincere on what he was saying. Slowly, I reached for his hand and grabbed it. He pulled me up and helped me straighten myself out.

"She's waiting for you at the school quadrangle. Go now" Ruka said smiling at me.

I stared at Ruka for a little bit. Ruka..He's been my best friend ever since I entered this Academy. He's the person who I confide in. The one who stands up for me. The only one who truly understands me..I dont say this often...but I'm really blessed for having him as a best friend.

"Thanks Ruka" I said.

Ruka smiled. "Go already, she's waiting for you.." he said.

"Right.See yah later Ruka" I said. I turned and ran as fast as my feet could carry me. My head was beginning to be filled with images of her. That person..

"Wait for me..Mikan.."


End file.
